


Jade & Feferi Go Camping

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [67]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Each star in the sky was a twinkling, formless mass of fire thousands if not millions of light years away, staring down at the world through the abyss of time. Some of them almost certainly were dead by now, but with the light taking its own, finite time to reach us, they were held in stasis, dead until we discover otherwise. This, at least, was what Jade believed, based on the current mode of scientific thought and consensus, that the things she looked up at from within her sleeping bag were blazing miasmas of incandescent plasma.67/365
Relationships: Jade Harley & Feferi Peixes
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jade & Feferi Go Camping

Each star in the sky was a twinkling, formless mass of fire thousands if not millions of light years away, staring down at the world through the abyss of time. Some of them almost certainly were dead by now, but with the light taking its own, finite time to reach us, they were held in stasis, dead until we discover otherwise. This, at least, was what Jade believed, based on the current mode of scientific thought and consensus, that the things she looked up at from within her sleeping bag were blazing miasmas of incandescent plasma.

If you asked Feferi, they might as well have been the souls of dead people. Like, academically, she knew what stars were (gigantic masses of burning hydrogen billions of miles away, but realistically, unlike Jade, they were not things she thought about. Occasionally, she thought of them in the astrological sense, intensely vibrating spheres casting their waves of alignment across her little pedestrian backwater planet, influencing human behavior - but it wasn't really anything she dwelled on. At least, not nearly as intensely as Jade did.

There were few allowances given to Jade by her overprotective guardian, allowances only given when someone had proven their trustworthiness, like John or Dave or Rose. This new girl was not on the list, and so, any amount of leaving the island to visit her was nonexistent - by decree of Becquerel, Feferi would have to come to Jade. This suited Feferi just fine, because she lived only a couple dozen miles away, on a significantly more inhabited island, and so getting to Jade's place was not nearly as much of a trip as it might've been for anyone else.

To that end, they hiked. It wasn't as if there was any real danger, since Becquerel had long since eaten every actually dangerous, poisonous slash venomous frog on the island (and there were precious few non-frog things), but there was always that lingering sense that something besides Beccquerel was lurking in the darkness, a bear waiting to happen upon them in the night. Jade and Feferi both lounged about on the dry forest floor, the heavy summer nights making the geographically incongruous leaves and pines crackle with dull, breezy heat.

About an hour ago, they made the usual campfire accoutrements. Feferi brought fancy luxury marshmallows and chocolate from home, sneaking them out from under her mother's nose, and Jade got the very normal kind of graham crackers, and they had smore's. Becquerel stole a package of hot dogs for them even though Jade didn't ask him to, and then proceeded to bop him on the nose with the hot dog package so he'd go back and pay for it.

Things were good. Jade stared at the constellations with a vague sense of unease as waves of tiredness rolled through her body. She turned over to her side, looking at Feferi, feeling slightly awed at the universe for reasons she couldn't articulate. "Do you think there's aliens out there?" She asked, watching Feferi watch the constellations continue their slow procession across the sky.

Feferi glanced at Jade and shrugged. "Maybe! Who's to say?" She responded, all blithe and floaty in the way she talked, like she was swimming through every conversation without a care in the world. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Jade replied, turning back over so she could observe the stars as well. Next to them, the last dying embers of their campfire cast off little vestiges of heat towards them, making Jade shift around slightly uncomfortably. "I think, statistically, the chance that life is out there somewhere other than a single planet is a practical guarantee when you factor in just how many god damn stars there are, and how many of those have planets, and how many of those planets are in the Goldilocks zone - assuming, of course, that life needs liquid water of some kind to invent itself, which isn't a definite! Just a very probable."

"Is there a "but..."? It sounds like there's a "but..."." Feferi asked, rolling over onto her side to look at Jade looking up at the planets hanging limply overhead, glittering like little stars of their own.

"I think the likelihood that any of them are close enough to actually reach us in our lifetimes to be vanishingly small." Jade continued, frowning her face a little sideways.

"Hmm. That sucks." Feferi replied.

"Yeah." Jade said in response. Feferi rolled back onto her back, staring at the sky.

Then, after another pregnant pause, Feferi rolled back over. "Hey, d'you think aliens have s'mores? Or astrology?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
